<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Faithful Way Home by gardakuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185723">A Faithful Way Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardakuka/pseuds/gardakuka'>gardakuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, No Plot, faith - Freeform, no sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardakuka/pseuds/gardakuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa was coming home. She had her coin, her aim, and a brother of faith by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Faithful Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm working from home now and got bored between two waves of an intense work. So here I am, writing a plotless drabble.<br/>I like the way my tags are standing next to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> If only they knew </em>, Sansa thought sitting in an armchair. </p><p> </p><p>The room was neat and quiet, and the huge fireplace made her feel herself warm and relaxed. It felt almost like home.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa requested a large warm bedroom to be prepared for them. She had a coin, and the innkeeper was ready to offer her the best accommodation he had.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything m’lady wishes,” he said and smiled at her. “Anything for your companion?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s companion was tall, broad, and mute, as every other brother of faith.</p><p> </p><p>“He will stay in the same room as me,” Sansa waved her hand. “A pallet will be fine for him.”</p><p> </p><p>Her companion had a huge sword with him, and the innkeeper didn’t have any other questions. The bedroom and the meal were prepared in a very short time, and afterwards the innkeeper said there was a bath awaiting young lady upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>It was a tiny, busy inn, but Sansa felt herself comfortable enough. It felt almost like home, but she knew they had to spend some more days on the road before they could finally reach Winterfell.</p><p> </p><p>Before she will truly be home.</p><p> </p><p>They were on their way for weeks, stopping at different inns almost every night. There was a heavy pouch full of golden coins on her companion’s belt, and the question of payment was never present.</p><p> </p><p>The innkeepers were glad to welcome a young lady and offer her the best rooms and the tastiest meals. She never got a chance to tell them the name of her House, but her looks and her behaviour clearly told the others she was of a noble background. It was enough for the innkeepers to gladly offer their services to her.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve gladly welcomed her companion as well. He was a brother of faith, and a presence of such man in any inn was a good sign for its owner. He never spoke to the innkeepers, leaving Sansa to carry on a conversation, he was a mute just like many others brothers of faith.</p><p> </p><p>He was always offered a small room for himself where he could proceed with his rest and prayers, but each time the innkeepers were interrupted by Sansa.</p><p> </p><p>“No need for that,” she would say in a sweet voice. “My companion is not only a brother of faith, but also my protector. He will stay in the same room with me, guarding me and praying for our wellbeing. Maybe I’ll even join him in those prayers before going to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>The innkeepers didn’t question her request at all. Her companion was a holy man, there was no chance he could hurt or engage himself into anything <em> sinful </em>with a woman. They were preparing pallets for him, even though they were quite short for her companion. He was a tall man, after all.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t just a young and noble lady, but also a pious and virtuous one. And a very generous one too, not so many noble women would allow some poor brothers of faith to share the warm room and their meal with them.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa heard the women of those inns to praise her generosity and devotion to the Seven, and simply smiled in return.</p><p> </p><p><em> If only they knew </em>, she thought sitting in an armchair, her skirts raised up and her legs stretched wide. Her head was thrown back and she was panting, trying to suppress any moan. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to moan, to gift her pretty little song to her companion, but there was no way someone else could hear it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to sing for you so much,” she whispered and looked down through her lowered eyelashes.</p><p> </p><p>Her faithful companion was kneeling in front of her, his hands on her thighs and his mouth on her swollen lower lips. Sansa heard him snorting, but he didn’t say a word. Instead, he opened his mouth and his tongue run up the lengths of her woman’s place, making Sansa shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods,” she exhaled before he gave a proper lick to the little bundle of nerves above her opening. Then the words left her and Sansa closed her eyes. And moaned without making a sound.</p><p> </p><p>She felt him strengthening his grip on her soft skin. There were marks from their previous nights already, but Sansa didn’t mind them. She liked to caress them every time she was having her bath, imagining what was awaiting her later in the night.</p><p> </p><p>He never put his fingers on her, only his mouth and tongue. Sansa knew he wanted to show her a different way to reach her pleasure, but he was too afraid to lose his control. She was still a maiden, and a maiden she had to be before reaching her home. Then she will be able to get free from the Lannisters.</p><p> </p><p>And <em> then </em>he will put his fingers on her, he promised. And not just the fingers, if she would want it.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa felt him licking and sucking on the stiffened flesh on top of her woman’s place and more hot wetness appeared between her lower lips. It was too good.</p><p> </p><p>If his mouth was able to bring her to the sevenths heaven, she was already afraid to imagine what could happen when he was going to add his fingers. Afraid and thrilled.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to come home so badly.</p><p> </p><p>She raised her eyelids slightly, trying to focus on him. He looked so focused while licking her <em> cunt </em>, but at the same time there wasn’t a familiar wrinkle on the bridge of his nose which appeared there every time he was too absorbed with something. He moved his face down, devouring her opening and nuzzling her little bundle with his nose, and Sansa gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” he said, moving aside and locking his eyes with hers. They weren’t gray anymore, they were black and full of lust.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too good,” Sansa whimpered, and he grinned at her words.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Good </em>,” he said, putting his tongue out and giving her opening a good lick, his eyes still on her.</p><p> </p><p>He was growling and not ashamed of the wet sounds he was making with his mouth and tongue. He was clearly enjoying himself, and somehow this knowledge made Sansa’s body lighter.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so bloody sweet,” he said in a hoarse voice. He didn’t move his face from her wet folds, and Sansa shivered from the vibration she felt on her woman’s place.</p><p> </p><p>He was devouring her, standing on his knees. He was licking, sucking, kissing, drinking, devouring her down there. His breath was as ragged as hers, and Sansa wanted to kiss his wet lips and find out if she was as sweet as he claimed.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t lie to all those innkeepers when she was telling her companion would spend his time praying.</p><p> </p><p>Sandor Clegane didn’t believe in any gods, even though he spent some time among the true brothers in faith. He didn’t trust the Seven, the hated the so-called Lord of Light, he had no proper idea about the Old Gods. Sansa knew it very well, but then she found out there was a goddess he was praying to with all his heart and body and soul.</p><p> </p><p><em> She </em>was his goddess.</p><p> </p><p>He told her once he could spend the whole day kneeling in front of her and tasting her cunt. Worshipping her. Praying to his goddess to gift him a song.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to worship not just her woman’s place, but the whole body. But they had to wait, he said. They had to come to Winterfell first, and <em> then </em>she will truly feel herself his one and only goddess.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa couldn’t wait to come home.</p><p> </p><p>When she came, she wasn’t able to suppress her moan. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned, moaned, moaned, feeling his hungry mouth sucking out everything he could get from her. Sansa knew it had to be the seventh heaven, he was a brother of faith, after all. He knew how to show the lost souls their way there.</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa,” he said when she knelt on the wooden floor in front of him and reached her hand out to unlace his breeches.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and leaned forward, licking his lips. She had no idea why he called her wetness <em> sweet </em>, but she didn’t mind him devouring it. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised the innkeeper I’m going to pray with you,” she said with an innocent smile and lowered her head down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If only they knew.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>